Love Bipolar
by twilightglitter-01
Summary: -There you stand open heart, open door. Full of life with the world, that wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade, the day is done and your smile has gone away! Let me raise you up, let me be your love! May I hold you? As you fall to sleep? When the world id closing in, and you can't breathe? May I love you? May I be your shield?- (May I, Trading yesterday)
1. Not so sick & Apple scent

Love Bipolar

AN: **Just to make things clear... Bipolar is swinging from really happy to manically depressed. So yeah... ENJOY! :P **

**Bella's pov**:

"You guys are great!" I squealed to Jessica, Angela and Lauren as they brought in a chocolate cake. They had iced the cake in chocolate butter icing and in white chocolate icing they had iced the words 'Get well soon'. Get well soon? Was I ill? "I don't get it." I admitted, they didn't say anything. It was sort of creepy the; house was pitch black and eerie. Drafts breezed in through the windows, the curtains flapped about a bit; I could hear thunder and see lightning along with rain, but the girls weren't wet. It didn't add up.

Then I felt a cold hard hand brush my hair onto one shoulder, leaving my neck bear on one side. Edward. That made sense Edward loved me, he would be at my not so sick party. I turned to face him, only it wasn't a him. Victoria, her wild red hair blew madly like flames from the wind coming through the window. "Dear, dear Bella. Don't you smell nice."

Then the hole in my chest I'd known so long came back with a vengeance. Edward didn't love me; Edward didn't care. Edward left me. These words stabbed like sharp knives ripping the hole deeper. I could hear my friends clapping and cheering behind me, then it stopped. I turned to face them (though everything seemed to be going in slow motion) and saw the bodies piled neatly one on top of the other, drained and lifeless. Then Victoria's lips were at my bear neck...

"Edward I love you!" I panted suddenly disoriented by my dark bedroom. The darkness was closing in on my threatening to consume me completely. So I ran and flicked my light on "Ahh" I whispered in relief I was alone in my bedroom nothing was wrong. For now.

I figured it was just a dream. But it was so real! I could still hear the sadistic smile in Victoria's voice ringing in my ears. I didn't know about Lauren though, we both hate each other. I sank to the floor. Suddenly it wasn't the darkness consuming me it was the hole burning maliciously in my chest, I clutched at my torso trying to hold myself together.

Frantic yet silent tears streamed down my face uncontrollably, almost pushing me over the edge. I had dreamt about the unthinkable. I had dreamt about _him_. I had said _his_ name, that was against my rules; so my body and mind punished me.

AN:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I'll try to do better next time I just wanted to get a little bit out there. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter two Apple scent:

Chapter two

Paul's pov

"Jake! For the millionth time of asked SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled in frustration, "What is your problem?" Jake challenged me. So I punched him and broke his nose. "Gosh, Paul don't get your boxers in a bunch" He said fixing his nose, "Ugh, seriously! Bella this. Bella that! What's so amazing about Bella anyway? She's just a leech loving lunatic!" I ranted "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Jacob fumed. Then he jumped at me and tried to hurt me. Didn't even get a scratch, "If you want to know what's so amazing about MY beautiful Bella; come and meet her I'm going to go over tonight." He scrunched his nose in distaste at the thought of me hear Bella. "I'd hate to interrupt your imaginary make out session, and fantasy's. But yeah alright." I sniggered. He growled and walked away "What time?" I yelled after him "7 pm" he yelled back. Alright if I'm to meet her, I might as well go and think of some insults. So I walked home.

Bella's pov

My head is pounding me! Probably the lack of sleep from the night before. To make matters worse Jake is coming over tonight; he's been acting weird recently. He is always in physical contact with me when we're together, he doesn't respect my personal space and last week he 'made the move' when we were watching a movie! Charlie was there and all! I looked at the clock by my bed, 5:30. Great he'll be here in half an hour, for some reason I wanted to look nice. So I went and showered put on makeup and got into my favourite dress, it was stretch cotton, navy blue and white dot with a white crotchet collar, I threw my white ballet pumps on (the ones with ribbon that went all the way up to my thighs) and threw my hair up in a messy bun. And for the first time in months I felt alive, and boy, I looked good with a capital G. I had just sprayed my apple perfume, a smile lit up my face as I heard Jake knock on the door.

"Come in Jake!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs, I reached the bottom just as he opened the door. I ran to meet him "Hey Jake!" I yelled in excitement. As much as he makes me uncomfortable sometimes he's like my brother. I stopped about a foot away and gave him a twirl, "What cha think?" I asked I looked up to his face to see his eyebrows raised and he was breathless. Suddenly my insecurities flashed up, I looked at the floor "Do you like it?" I mumbled shyly playing with my skirt. "Bella... I'm lost for words! Do I like it? No. Do I love it? Hell yeah!" he enthused. I looked up and saw sincerity in his eyes, I stepped back so he could come in.

Paul's pov

I stepped in to the house following Jake, Woah it smelt goooood! Like wet apples! My nose followed the scent to a beautiful girl. Man, she was breath taking. Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy, Jake knew her; I did not. But I was about to rectify that, my eyes scanned her body (in a way I hoped was not too obvious) the shoes were nice, her legs nicer her hips were barely notice able, her waist was idy-widy her arms were skin and bone. Wow I need to get some food into this girl, something about her screamed FRAGILE. I looked into her eyes. The world stopped spinning then started spinning in the opposite direction, I felt steel wires hook into my skin and drag me towards her. At that moment my mind couldn't comprehend any emotions other than joy, love and lust. I gravitated towards her instantly, and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her so tight against my body I could feel her heart beat. Whoa she affected more than hooking up with the usual whores, just by being up against me, I could hear her breathing become un even I smirked knowing I affected her just as badly. Shock and confusion spread across her face, "It's alright hoty!" I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly she was out of my arms and I went flying into the wall, "Stay away from her!" Jacob growled he was shaking I knew he was about to phase. "Jake back away from her you'll hurt her!" I growled I to was shaking. "What the hell is going on?" my Bella cried "It's alright love." I assured her "LOVE?" Jacob screeched then Phased. He had missed Bella by centimetres I pushed the wolf away from her. "JAKE!" she screamed then she passed out.


	2. J-Jake, w-wolf

chapter 3

Bella's pov:

"JAKE!" I screamed, then I succumbed to the darkness; embracing it with open arms. I let myself drift to a happy world were friends didn't turn into wolves unexpectedly, were strangers didn't man handle you (and confuse you because you like it); yes I would cling to a safe place. I was in cool, hard arms. _His_ arms, _his_ sweet honey suckle breath on my neck; keeping me safe from the outside world. I felt the arms slowly releasing their hold on my, waist. "No!" I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't find my mouth; I was overcome with grief. My sub-conscience had betrayed me! But then those arms were replaced by warmer arms, softer arms, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Paul, Jake, Paul my Paul, Jake wolf." I heard someone mumble. It took me a few moments to realise it was my saying that. "No, Edward! No." I wept; it came to my attention that I was in a bed. Oh, maybe it was all a bad dream. But then it also came to my attention that people were talking, I decided to listen in (me being nosy and all) "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I heard jakes voice yell "Shut up Jacob! You can't stop me Bella is MINE! So yes _YOU _stay away from her! If you try and stop us Jacob, so help me I will hamstring you and then rip out your vocal cords so you can't annoy us anymore!" I hear my Paul retort. Wait! When did he become _MY_ Paul? I knew they were talking about me. "I can hear you!" I yelled, rolling over to face them. "Bella!" they both sighed in relief, and then glared at the other for doing the same. Paul was next to me almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around me. I sat up completely straight and rigid looking from side to side, feeling a little awkward. Paul didn't seem to notice he just buried his nose in my hair, "Paul get off of her!" Jake stressed "Can't you see your making her uncomfortable?"

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to agree with Jake, I had the feeling Paul needed the comfort or something. "Jake, it's okay" I breathed. Jake growled; bringing back the memories I had been fighting so hard to forget. Jacob was not human. Jacob was a wolf. Jake approached me "No! Jake!" I panicked "No! W-wolf!" I fretted whilst sub-consciously checking Paul over to see if he was hurt. "I'm okay Bella babe, are you okay? That must have been pretty stressful" he said looking deep into my eyes. Wow! He has nice eyes, I thought to myself. He had a pure look of total adoration as he looked at me, it took my breath away. "I... Uh... Paul... wolf!" I said as my eyes shot mental daggers at Jake who was yet again approaching. "JACOB EHPRAIM BLACK, GET BACK NOW!" I growled leaping into a defensive crouch in front of Paul. Thank goodness I was wearing leggings under my summery floral dress. He raised his hands while retreating "What the hell Bella?" he asked shocked. I was feeling a little protective; this "Paul" was bewitching! Paul was laughing his head off at the sight of little dainty me, scaring off a 6ft 3 all muscle wolf man. Paul put his hands around my waist and chuckled in my ear "I'm alright Bella babe" I ran my eye up and down him doing an infantry, he still had ten fingers, ten toes, one beautiful face, a head of hair (Black crop) and he seemed to still have all his limbs. Good. "Jacob, would you like to explain WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? How are you a wolf?" I questioned him. Nothing. "Oh, no. Don't you ignore my question mister!" I spat, stalking towards him. Looking around I didn't know where I was, but that didn't matter. Jacob had some answering to do. I crossed my arms across my chest; we were inches apart. Jacob had a smirk on his face, "What are you going to do to me? I think I need to be punished." Jacob purred; he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "UH!" I gasped. "DON'TYOUDARETALKTOMYWOMANLIKETHAT!" Hissed Paul he kept his distance though. "Jake!" I gasped in horror. Jake swept me off my feet and ran; once he was outside he leapt into my truck and drove off with me before Paul could save me.


	3. Tuck and roll!

Chapter 4

Jacob's pov

Bella. My sweet Bella, out of Paul's filthy arms. "Where are we going?" she asked trying to seem absent minded. I laughed, like I was going to tell her. Any way her heart beat gave her away; she was scared. Scared of _me!_ "Don't worry bit-" "Don't you curse at me!" she screamed. I laughed again. I reached over to her with my spare hand and groped that big, fine a- "Uh! No groping north or south of the equator!" she yelled. My wolf purred he liked this; Bella was feisty, just how I liked it. "If you don't mind I'd like to pull over, being groped by a mutant man whore it making me want to blow chunks." She snipped. Whoa now that was offensive "Be careful Bella, I'm starting to get upset now." I chided "Oh no! Heaven forbid I should piss off the kidnapping, low life man whore of a werewolf!" she mock exclaimed. I knew what she was doing, winding me up so I would pull over. Paul was hot on our trail. I'd be on the floor before I could so much as grope those beautiful ti- "Jacob? Are you mentally undressing me with your eyes?" she chided me. "What would your father say, huh?" she snorted "Bella? Would you prefer me to start physically undressing you, or would you like me to keep it mental?" I asked with a dirty smile. I looked at her lips, what I wouldn't give to bite those lips and... "Jake! Look out!" she screamed. I looked ahead. Nothing. I heard the car door open and she scent faded.

Bella's pov

The thought occurred to me, tuck and roll! I needed to distract him. I settled for screaming "Jake! Look out!" before opening the door and rolling into the forest. (Thankfully Jake wasn't driving fast and grass was there to break my fall.) I'd ditched him! Yes, go team Bella. I was on the road to freedom! "Whoop!" I celebrated. I ran further into the woods putting as much distance between me and that psycho as possible. "Going somewhere?" asked a sadistic voice. Oh shoot! Jake! "Um... hi!" I said with a smile I kept running. He suddenly appeared in front of me, I ran full on into him. Every inch of skin was completely plastered to him, he held me there with an arm around my waist and one around my back; pushing my chest against his tighter. "Oh, hi Jake! Fancy meeting you here! Well I must be on my way!" I tried in desperation. "Yeah, fancy that?" he replied dryly.

To be honest I was scared, Jake had never acted like this with me. I looked up to meet his eyes, they were burning with fury! I don't know if I had been watching too much Number's, CSI or NCIS but I had a feeling it was not going to end well for me. I could see it on his face, he was distancing himself; something killers and rapists did before claiming another victim. Thinking quickly, I needed to get him to connect with me. He needed to think of me as a human being. So I climbed him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I didn't want this but I had to act on self preservation. My movements didn't go unnoticed; Jake lifted an eyebrow in question and then pushed us up against a tree. His breathing was hard already, that made me wonder what else was hard. Ugh! Even that thought was sickening, it hurt, and there was a physical pain in my chest so bad I cried out.

Let's just say Jake misunderstood that sound...

**AN: sorry I've not updated in ages! I'm trying to make it up to you now so... yeah. Does Jacob rape Bella? Or does Paul get there in time? Let me know what you think! **

**Special thanks to 01katie for reviewing! (Thumbs up to you!) Please review; let me know if the story is worth continuing. ****! **


	4. Please! Help me

Chapter 5

Recap:

He needed to think of me as a human being. So I climbed him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I didn't want this but I had to act on self preservation. My movements didn't go unnoticed; Jake lifted an eyebrow in question and then pushed us up against a tree. His breathing was hard already, that made me wonder what else was hard. Ugh! Even that thought was sickening, it hurt, and there was a physical pain in my chest so bad I cried out.

Let's just say Jake misunderstood that sound...

Paul's pov

My wolf fell to the floor whimpering; I had a feeling that the pain was Bella's not mine. I knew I had to get there quickly so I ran, their scent was faint but I followed it. I would kill that nob-head (with no nob) when I found them; he had stolen MY Bella! He would pay. I felt Quil, Embry and Seth all link into my mind, "Guys! I need your help!" I begged them "Sure, whatcha need" they replied in union. "Jake just abducted Bella and I think he's going to rape her!" I growled "Um... no offence man, but why would you care? I thought you hated her." Seth was the one to ask "I, uh... Look I imprinted on her okay? But we need to find them now!" I yelled they all complied, they were by me in seconds and we all set off after Jake and Bella.

Jacob's pov

"Bella" I panted we were up against a tree "Jake, I need to be honest with you. I don't want this." She whispered sheepishly "Bella!" I grunted, really annoyed that she had ruined our 'moment'. "I'm so sorry Jake!" she cried. I fought with my wolf, my wolf was mental. He was saying claim her now! Whereas I wanted to look after her, to take her back to her place and watch a movie or something. Of corse if she offered something more, I wouldn't think twice. But I would never force her; my wolf had other plans. I took a step back with her till in my arms, it hurt fighting my wolf; he was not taking no for an answer. I dropped her on the ground and whispered in her ear "Bella, I'm so sorry my wolf is taking over... Please! I don't know how to control him! Just... don't run it will trigger my predator instinct. Can you contact Paul I need his help?" she let out a relived sigh -**Claim her now! -** NO! –**Yes! -** She's my friend! –**She is yours that Paul is trying to steal her- **I won't hurt her- **But she'll hurt you! -** No! – **Fine, you won't do it; I will; I'm coming out like it or not! - **NO!

I was fighting with all I had, I was scared stupid. Bella suddenly reached into my back pocket trying to grab my phone, my wolf's voice took over my body. **She's mine now! Look at those breasts!** No I said looking down. "Bella take the phone and run! Don't look back!" I commanded my body started to shake; the wolf was clawing his way out.

Bella's pov

I ran; I ran for my virginity. It sounded funny even to me! Not I ran for my life, just my virginity. I looked through the pre programmed number's and dialled the first one I found under the name of "pack" "hello?" said a gruff male voice "Please! I need help Jake is going mental!" I started crying "Where are you?" he inquired "I have no idea! He said his wolf was taking over, but I'm somewhere in the woods!" I sped through the words. "Where is he?" the voice demanded. "Oh, no!" I gasped as I looked over my shoulder Jake was I wolf form right on my heels I stopped dead I was pushed onto the floor front up. I managed to keep hold of the phone the voice shouted "What's happening?" "Well, to answer your question he's on top of me in wolf form. The better question is where isn't he?" I ranted "Isabella stay completely still! I'm on my way!" the phone line went dead. I dropped it, the wolf growled. He shoved his snout into my neck nuzzling it; I fought the urge to writhe and scream, knowing that if I moved I would be dead. "Hey, Jake can I get up?" I asked the wolf, he growled. I took that as a no. His snout moved to between my breasts, I rolled trying to make stop. He howled at me, I tried to crawl backwards to get away. He clawed my side rolling me back over. I screamed in pain; my hand pressed down on the cut's trying to halt the bleeding. Tears rolled down my face hysterically "Jake! PLEASE!" I begged for mercy both his paws dragged down my front (rib cage down to hips) leaving crimson trails behind them. Just as I was about to give in to the darkness four other wolves appeared, the biggest black one launched himself at Jake knock him far away. A sandy coloured wolf and a small brown wolf went after the black one pinning Jake against the tree.

That left a medium (compared to the others) sized gray wolf hovering over me "Thank you!" I whispered; I felt like I knew him. Tears made their appearance, the cuts' were killing. They gray wolf nuzzled my face, and then I succumbed to the darkness. The darkness promised no pain, no more betrayal, no more suffering and no more stress. I watched me meeting Paul, how his arms felt around me; how I felt void when they weren't. I remembered the feel of his chest against mine, how his breath tickled my neck. I felt those feeling's all over again, relived me waking up and him hugging me and Jake getting angry at Paul, me defending him and the feel of Paul's arms around my waist. Yes, I was in my happy place. My happy place was with Paul. I needed to fight the darkness, for him and so that I had more happy memories with my Paul. I just didn't know if I was strong enough.

**AN: **

**Hey loyal reader's! I'm sorry I suck, leaving the story like this! But... If you want the story to continue please review and if you want Bella to survive this human PM me! If you want her dead (bit mean guys!) PM me and if you want her vampy then guess what? You're gonna have to PM me! ****.**


	5. Love is a burning thing

Chapter 6

Sam's pov

_Shauty get down good lord, baby got em' open all over town, strictly biz she don't play around, cover much ground got game by the pound._ I sang; I bit into one of the massive brownies Emily had brought to the hospital. I can't help but wish I had got to Bella sooner; I still think it's my fault. She's still not awake yet; she's been in a mini coma for 3 weeks. **Getting paid is a forte each and every day, true player way** I can't get her out of my mind

Jared sang, "What up top dog?" "That's getting old." I replied. We haven't let Jake in to see Bella yet, it makes Paul see red him being anywhere near her. My phone started ringing, I looked at caller I.D, and it was Jake for the 10th time today. "What now Jake?" I sighed. "How's Bella" "Same as 5 minutes ago, sleeping!" "Can I come and see her?" "NO!" I growled "Okay... PLEASE!" "NOT A CHANCE" he was getting me angry now, he had hurt that girl and badly at that and he still wanted to come and see her. We all had alot on our plates with Jared imprinting on Kim; but there's something weird with Paul and Bella. He thought it was an imprint but it was like nothing any of us had experienced, so much more than just an imprint. Paul wanted Bella, so did his wolf. Since they were both in agreement it made almost like a spirit bond between him and Bella. "Okay Sam... Call me if anything changes." He grunted, "Maybe, maybe not!" I taunted him. I hung up immediately so he couldn't respond. Ha, victory!

Paul's pov

"I love you bell-bells" I kissed her on the forehead, I let out a sigh. I missed her so much; I just wanted her to wake up. I wanted to make memories with her (Good memories) I wanted to know her, what her favourite colour is; favourite cake ECT. "Love, is a burning thing, it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire." She sang. What? She's supposed to be in a coma? I decided to sing with her **"I fell into a burning ring of fire; I went down, down, down. The flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire. Taste that love is sweet when hearts like ours meet; I fell for you like a child. But oh, the fire went wild. I fell into a burning ring of fire; I went down, down, down. The flames got higher, and it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire." "**I want you back bells" I whispered.Her eye's fluttered open, "Paul!" she screamed as she flung her arms around me, "Bella!" I exclaimed. I pulled her against my chest as tight as possible; my chest felt like it was on fire, the sheer joy I felt was indescribable. It was fantastic! Opp's, there goes my man card.

Bella's pov

I fought the blackness! I did it, I won! Now I just had to figure out how to regain control of my body. I didn't know how much time was passing but gradually I started to feel stuff. Like a really irritating itch right on my nose that I could do nothing about! I could feel warm arms around me; I wandered if it was Jake. NO! Jake! He hurt me. But then I thought back to my happy place, in Paul's arms. And I wondered if it was him. I started to hear things "I love you bell-bells!" Oh my day's! It was Paul! He kissed my forehead. His arms were HOT! Like, seriously; they were feverish. Then I felt them withdraw on one side "No!" I wanted to shout. His arms had made a fiery ring around me, then I remembered that song "Love, is a burning thing. It makes a fiery ring, bound by wild desires I fell into a ring of fire" I thought I had sung it inside my head but then Paul sang with me... I fought harder to use my body, but my body wasn't listening to commands. The traitor.

"I want you back bells" he whispered, suddenly my eyes fluttered open "Paul!" I screamed I flung my arms around him "Bella!" he yelled as he pulled me tight against his chest. "I love you Paul!" I sang "I love more!" he exclaimed "I love you most!" I triumphed!

Alice's pov

My mind slipped into a vision, "Love is a burning thing, it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desires I fell into a ring of fire."

I came back to reality "She's singing Johnny cash! Bella is singing Jonny cash!"

**AN:**

**Hey guys! :P Tell me what you think. Too boring? Too predictable? Any suggestions? Well you know what you got to do... PM ME! Or leave a review!**

**Twilightglitter-01 Has left the building!**


	6. You are mine

Chapter 7

Bella's pov

I stretched my arm's up to go around Paul's neck, "Owwww!" I cried out. There was a horrible burning pain in my side and down my front. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?" I didn't really know the answer to any of the question's Paul asked. "The damage?" I asked hoping he would know what I meant. "Um... Bikini season is out." He admitted. I closed my eyes tight, taking a deep breath. "Do I want to see?" I asked, scared about his answer. "I don't think so." He sighed. I could have sworn I heard him growl... I shook that thought out of my head.

Jake was the wolf, not Paul. "I'm going to have a peek." I told him. I went to stand up, the burning feeling flared up again. I gasped in pain "Oh, I'll help you?" Paul offered. I nodded, in on fluid movement he was up; then he picked me up bridal style. He stood me up in front of a full length mirror; I noticed that I was now in my favourite sweats and a white vest. I lifted the vest slightly, just above my hips. "Ugh!" I gasped horror struck. I was met by 6 angry red scarring marks, from Jake's claws. I turned to the side; there were three deeper marks. "I look like Frankenstein!" I gawked, completely horrified, as I lifted the shirt to just under my bra. "More like Frankenstein's sexy little sister" growled Paul, as his arms snaked around my waist; being carful of the gashes. He just growled; an animalistic growl. I was not mistaken, "Did you just _growl_?" I asked. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, he was the same temperature as Jake, and he was the same size as Jake, he had the same tattoo on his shoulder, he growled. "You're a w-wolf!" I accused. He went rigid, "That's how you know the extent of my injuries'! What's the bet you were there!" I ranted pushing him away. He went rigid; I wanted to comfort him but I resisted the urge.

He only tightened his hold on me, causing me to cry out. Until finally the rest of the boy's ran in with confused looks' on their faces, "**Paul release her!" **commanded a familiar voice. His arm dropped from my waist his expression went blank "Paul?" I asked. He looked into my eyes with a look of torture; it felt like a stab to the chest seeing him like that. He didn't say anything, "Isabella, the nurse is just filling out your discharge paper's why don't you go and wait outside?" suggested the familiar voice. I ran to this man, and sobbed into his chest he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. "I know your voice, you were on the phone when JAKE..." I cried "Yes." He answered hugging my tighter. Paul growled "Shut the hell up Paul!" I yelled. I let go of the stranger and left, I ran to the truck. And of corse Paul was there, "Bella! I... I'm sorry!" he shouted. I didn't need this right now "Get lost!" I yelled as I stalked up to my truck. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder's "Get. Off. Of. Me!" I said through my teeth. "And what if I say no?" he boomed "Then you're just as bad as Jake!" I hissed.

He let go of me, although the damage was done; I felt dizzy in his presence my thoughts yelled "Don't let go!" but my mind screamed "He'll hurt you! He never told you! You don't need him!" I knew comparing him to Jake was harsh, so I tried to say something nicer "Look, I'm sorry! I just need some space to think things through..." I lied he looked frustrated but he left without a word. I'd already thought this through; I didn't want anything to do with these wolves.

_4 days later_

Bella's pov

"Bella!" gasped a very relieved Charlie, "What ch-dad?" I let suspicion fill my tone "I was just about to call you." He told me. "About..." I prompted, "Something has come up on Camano Island, and they need the extra police. I'll be there for a few days maybe a week." He announced "Um... okay!" I laughed "Is this another excuse to go on a fishing trip with harry Clearwater?" I guessed, "You caught me." He stated grabbing his suitcase and heading for the door. "Oh, and by the way Bella; Paul is going to stay and look after you while I'm gone." He told me "WHY?" I shrieked "Honey! You just got back from the hospital, after being mauled by a bear! Of course I'm sending someone to look after you!" and with that he ran to his car before I threw a vase at his head.

I slid down the wall and put my hands on my head, "This cannot be happening, this CANNOT be happening." I muttered to myself. But I was and I was just going to have to suck it up, I went to the kitchen to make some dinner. I had just put the lasagne in the oven when I felt warm breath down my neck. I picked up the knife from the side and turned to face whoever had snuck in without me noticing. "Whoa!" roared Paul "Ugh, Paul! You practically gave me a heart attack!" I exploded, pushing the knife towards him (to scare, not harm him). "Sorry bell- bells" he teased "That is not my name!" I spat. Putting the knife down, this is going to be a very long week. He dropped his suitcase and came nearer; my hand twitched towards the knife before he pulled my arms around my neck and wrapped his around my back, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised. He was being sincere, that caught me off guard.

Just him being in the same room as Paul made me anxious, being near him I felt dizzy and being wrapped in his arms had my heart racing. My brain started malfunctioning; I couldn't think with him around! My legs gave out from under me, he only pulled me closer. If that was even possible! "Just remember Bells, you are mine." He whispered. Then he let go of me, leaving me to stumble around drunkenly. He smiled at the affect he had on me; wait! He had said I was his! What the hell? Since when is "Get lost" I love you? "How- did- you- do- that?" I gasped collapsing into a chair "Do what?" he asked innocently letting his hand brush my neck as he passed. I gasped at the electricity that ran through my whole system leaving my only capable of breathing. I took a deep breath hoping to clear my head, big mistake. As I inhaled his scent, my mind started screaming "Paul! Paul! Paul!" This was confusing "I thought I asked for space?" my voice was breathy still on a high from being in proximity to him. "You did". "Then why are you here?" I asked "Because MY Bella needs me". "I am not yours, nor do I need you!" I seethed; I stood up stalking towards him. Tears were threatening to make an appearance. He got up to meet me halfway , he put his hand on my backside pulling me into him before leaning down so we were face to face, "I'm not yours" I repeated "Oh aren't you?" he challenged, then he kissed me.


	7. The kiss

Chapter 8

Bella's pov

His lip burned against mine with a dangerous spark, his hands had me pinned to him. I didn't kiss him back, a silent rebellion to his assault. He growled, as he leant back to get air, our foreheads were pressed together (then again, what wasn't pressed against him?) I felt like my heart had stopped breathing. I gasped for air; No! That made it even worse; breathing in the essence of Paul was mind blowing. Literally. I couldn't get a coherent thought together; it seemed to me that my whole body throbbed his name. "Are you done attacking me?" I queried "Nowhere near" he breathed; once again he sealed my lips to his. But I had a plan... (Cue evil laugh here) "Paul" I mumbled against his lips, he leaned back "Yeah honey?" he whispered "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, going as high as possible; trying to sound like a toddler having a hissy fit.

I went on and on and on, by now he had released me and gone to the other side of the room; bent over double with his hands over his ears. You have no idea how satisfying it was seeing him grimace and wince like that, but at the same time I felt terrible. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" he begged. I screamed louder, take that sucka! Finally I saw him fall over and curl into a ball; I stopped thinking he had had enough. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU! GET OUT NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "WELL GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT SORRY!" he yelled back "AND I'M NOT LEAVING" he finished "You are impossible!" I moaned. "No you are!" he snarled. My eyes flashed with fury, "I AM NOT THE ONE INVADING PEOPLE'S PERSONAL SPACE, KISSING THEM AGAINST THEIR WILL OR BEING A MASSIVE KNOBROCKET!" I spat out, "Knobrocket? Is that the best you could come up with?" he laughed. I opened my mouth to scream again, "Dont you dare!" Paul instantly had his hand over my mouth; he pinned me against the wall leaving no room for escape. His scent was starting to drive me crazy, only one option. Faint.

_Thought's are in italic_

Paul's pov

_She looked at me. She looked half crazy looking for some sort of escape. Escape? Me? Oh, great so now I'm the bad guy! Brilliant! What kind of sick karma is this? I felt her go limp in my arms,_ "Bellsy? Bell-a-la-la?" _She looked like she had fallen asleep. Wow! I underestimated female will power, this, this takes the cake!_ I started hyperventilating. "BELLA WAKE UP!" _Oh no! What if I did something to her! Maybe she's dying_! "Bella!" I cried. _Looks like I just lost my man card._ I picked her up bridal style and took her to her room, (_I'd been sneaking in at night to watch her, creepy I know_.) and laid her on the bed. I went down stairs and got the lasagne out the oven, grabbed two plates and a set of cutlery and then took it all upstairs. I ate most of it but left some for Bella, I looked at her wistfully. "I wish you loved me Bella." I whispered "Because I love you".

Bella's pov

_I could smell lasagne! Hmmm! Smell's so good! But if I 'wake up' I have to spend time with Paul, and lately he has been making me crazy! I thought back to when he assaulted me earlier, it was like my body yearned for something my mind couldn't comprehend. This suck's! _"I wished you loved me Bella" I heard him whisper "Because I love you" I could feel my self control melting, _maybe sleep would be best right now._

Paul's pov

She started mumbling "Paul, my Paul, where's Paul? He's mine! Where is he?" I liked this. I liked this alot! "I'm right here babe" I settled next to her on the bed and stripped my shirt off; I pulled her into my arms as I lay down. "Shh, Paul's gotcha" I soothed _She's so beautiful. I love her! Oh shoot now I sound like a sap. Uh, yeah she's hot._ I got myself a little more cosy until she was sleeping right on my chest yet again mumbling "Paul, hmmm. Smells like man" I sniggered when I heard that. I let myself drift off.

Bella's pov

"Hmmm" I sighed contently. _Wait! This bed is warmer than usual..._ I rolled over to see none other than Paul stinking Lahote sleeping with his arm around my waist. _UGH! Is there no escaping this guy?! Apparently not. _I wriggled out of his hold (with great difficulty) careful not to wake him, I knew he would wake up soon; whatever I was going to do would have to be now. _I can't take the stairs since the floor board's creek... Looks like I'm climbing out of a window!_ I silently lifted up the glass and straddled the window edge, "B-Bella?" _Oh shoot! I've been caught! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I looked back at him; bracing myself for the fight of the century. _Fe-a-u! He's still asleep!_ I lifted my second leg over the edge; all I had to do now is... "BELLA!" _Oh, no he is awake, he is very much awake!_ "No?" I tried I heard his steps behind me. I threw myself of the window ledge onto the floor without pausing to climb the tree instead. OUCH! I got up quickly, and ran. "Bella! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He boomed, his voice was getting nearer with each word. I burst into a sprint; I hit the tree line when I felt his arms constrict the blood supply to my waist "Don't run from _me_ Bella" he growled. _OH, NO! Shoot!_ "Ouch Paul, you're hurting me!" I whimpered as he tightened his grip. "Oh, _sorry!"_ he let sarcasm drip in lethal amounts.

"You should be! And if you don't mind I'd like to finish my run" I rebelled "Oh, dear that was weak" he shook his head. "My wolf doesn't want a weak mate" he taunted. Maybe I could cry and make him be all soppy again. "Please... Paul..." I sobbed. "Nice try". I turned serious "Paul Lahote put me down and we will walk back to my house and talk about this" I meant it. "You'll run" he stated "No I won't!" I told him "As if I could out run an annoyingly fast werewolf" I muttered under my breath "I heard that!" "Sorry you weren't meant too". "Put me down" I repeated; he huffed and puffed but finally agreed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you!" he cried dropping to his knee's "It's okay, just don't do it again" "Promise me you won't run from me? It scares me" "Paul... I'll try but its instinct". "Makeup kisses?" "Um... Nice try Paul" I pecked him on the cheek and took his hand. I _was_ sorry, it was stupid to run but he scares me! "Paul step away from Bella!" I heard Quil growl "No!" Paul snarled, I felt Quil grab me and move me away from Paul. "Quil put me down!" I yelled "QUILPUTHERDOWNNOWSHEISMINE!" hissed a very agitated Paul.

Quil's pov

"Ouch Paul, you're hurting me!" I heard Bella plead. That was IT! My vision went red and I couldn't hear anything else; I was furious. "Paul step away from Bella!" I growled "NO!" snarled Paul. Before he could grab her I swept her into my arms and moved her away. "Quil put me down!" she cried. I guessed she was scared, "QUILPUTHERDOWNNOWSHEISMINE" hissed Paul. Paul launched himself at us and grabbed Bella and ran with her in his arms "Paul I'm warning you! I will phase and get Sam to kick your sorry a-" "Language!" screeched Bella "Backside" I corrected myself. "Is that what you want?" I questioned him. I started to move towards them "Back off Quil" Paul growled "Quil, I bet you're making his wolf crazy right about now!" Bella hissed "Paul, I mean it! Back away from Bella!"

Paul's pov

"Paul, I mean it! Back away from Bella!"

"She is mine!" He reached his hand out towards Bella, I pounced him and phased. Ha, take that! I thought to myself while beating him up; he also phased and boy did we fight! Lucky for me Sam wasn't around it was just me and Quil! Killing him will be alot easier with no-one backing him up.

_How dare you touch MY Bella!- Me_

_You hurt her!- Quil_

_That's between me and her – me_

_I'll kill you! – Quil_

_I'll murder you, and horribly at that!- Me_

_Enough talk!- Quil_

_Agreed!- Me_

Bella's pov

They seemed to have forgotten me, I made a run for it not wanting to be caught up in a werewolf fight. Where was Sam when you needed him? I got into the house and ran to my room, I saw Paul's phone on the floor. "Thank goodness!" I sighed. I called the number under 'Alpha' and hoped who ever this was would pick up. "Paul?" Oh my day's it was that voice from Jake gates. "No, Bella!" I panted still out of breath, "What's going on?" "Their fighting! I think he's going to kill him! Quil's going to die! Oh my goodness! It's all my fault, you've got to help him!" I screamed without a breath. "Calm down! Why is Quil going to die?" "Paul!" I whispered hysterically. He took that as answer enough. "I'm on the way, I need you to stay calm! Where are you?" "I'm at my house but they're in the woods near here" I was still out of breath "Stay where you are" and with that the phone hung up. I have to do something and NOW! I can't just stay here.

**AN:**

**Thanks to 'Vampirelove41, Paulswolfgirl2355, AlyN14N, Psychovampirefreak and 01katie for reviewing! You guys have really kept me motivated. Please review and tell me what you think, or tell me what you want to happen! **

**Twilightglitter-01**


	8. You're right Paul

Chapter 9

Recap:

I was still out of breath "Stay where you are" and with that the phone hung up. I have to do something and NOW! I can't just stay here.

Bella's pov

The world started spinning in the wrong direction, to anyone watching I'd have looked wasted. But in reality I was scared stupid! Right now someone was dying, be that Quil, or the unthinkable. As much as Paul gets under my skin; I can't imagine life without him "Gah!" I was so frustrated. I stumbled drunkenly towards my window; I didn't have time to waste with stairs and unlocking doors. I cried out as my feet hit the ground, I thought I heard a snap in my right ankle. I grimaced and winced as I made a B-line for the tree's that bore witness the madness which was my life. It didn't take me long to find them; between the obnoxiously loud growls and snarls there was also a new clearing in the woods. I spotted them just in time to see Quil fall on his back and Paul pounce on top. But before Paul could sink his teeth into Quil's neck, a thunderous voice commanded them to halt. **"STOP THIS MADDNES NOW!"** It was undeniably authoritative. They both stopped and Paul's wolf gave the man a murderous wolf. Quil looked hugely relieved, "Paul! Phase back now before I kick your damn wolf in its freak'n BALLS!" Paul's wolf gave a quiet yelp and ran behind some trees and come back pulling up his shorts.

That man phased quickly then came back. **"PAUL GET TH HELL AWAY FROM BELLA!" **ordered the man. "Don't think I will Sam!" breezed Paul who was over to me in 3 more strides. The pain in my ankle made its self known; I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. But it never came; instead I was encased in two too hot arms. "Paul" I whispered, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I wasn't sure how I felt about him being near me; I wasn't sure if I was scared, happy, furious or panicked. So the man's name was Sam? He ran towards us, Paul laid my face down on the ground and placed his mouth at my neck. Three things happened; more that they grew from one another making it hard to determine which came first, but I was sure of the catalyst. "Mine!" he whispered in my ear "ISABELLA SWAN IS MINE!" he growled at Sam. The event I knew to be the catalyst was when Paul bit down on my neck, the first thing that happened was pain. This was the worst pain I'd felt in my life! I cried out in angst and agony, how could he do this to me? Hurt me like this? The second thing that happened was I took leave of my body; it was like I was in a bubble. I tried with all my might to burst the bubble but it was made of diamonds; I looked down at where my body lay limp and lifeless on the ground, with Paul's body strewn atop. I saw Paul's spirit float towards my bubble. "I am safe in my bubble. I am safe in my bubble. I am safe in my bubble." I chanted as I slid down the invisible walls of my confine, "You _are_ safe in _our_ bubble" Paul's spirit smirked. I did not see a man before me when I looked for Paul; I saw a huge gray wolf like earlier. The wolf changed back into a man just as our bubbles joined. He walked over to me "No, no, no! What's going on! Why aren't I in my _body_?" I gasped. He didn't reply.

He held out his hand, instinctively I tool it. I screamed in horror as our hand's blended "What the hell!" I screamed again. Two great wolves appeared behind Paul, one great gray wolf; he had unearthly wisdom in his eyes. And the other was a great black wolf I recognised to be Sam. "Sam! Help me! I screamed again when Paul pulled me into his embrace and our bodies became one. Sam growled and tried to move forward, but the great gray as I called him blocked his path with his legs.

I was afraid to admit that there was no longer 'me and him' it was "Us" he sighed as if he was reading my thoughts. We merged into a gray wolf that was Paul, and then a chocolaty brown but finally settled on a mixture of the two. "Young ones, you are one! I the Great Spirit give you my blessing, may you be ever glad of this day!" the great gray spoke like a man. Sam howled at us we returned it, I knew intuitively that the howls we shared weren't aggressive but almost like sealing the deal. And in a flash I found myself slammed forcefully into my body again, it felt like I had been shaken around the dropped off a cliff and run over by a pickup truck. "What. _Was_. That!" "Bella, my elegant little swan. We are one! We are mated" cooed Paul as he licked the bite that was still gushing blood; it soon stopped. With each lick of his tongue a shiver went down my spine. Then the reality hit me.

I was stuck with PAUL STINKING LAHOTE, FOR STINKING EVER! Damn you Paul Lahote!

_That's not very nice! - Paul_

Shoot! He is talking to me in my head! He read my thoughts! I am in over my head here!

Paul's pov

'I love you bell's!' - Paul

_I flipping HATE you! - Bella_

Sigh. I know you love me – Paul

_You idiot! You're in my thoughts, and you still can't see how much I despise you? How much I hate that you've taken my choice away? Well guess what Paul? I may be your mate but that doesn't mean you'll be getting any! – Bella_

Whoa! Calm down sweetheart, don't you worry... Soon enough you'll be begging me! You'll be like "Oh Paul! My mostest handsomest mate, please defile me!" – Paul

_I DESPISE you_! – Bella

She launched herself at my throat and started clawing; I felt her draw blood and flipped her over letting her bear the full weight of my body. Probably just cause she's still clutching her V-card.

_WHAT DID YOU JUST THINK! – infuriated Bella_

Nothing! – Paul

I felt her struggling underneath me; with a smirk I decided to take advantage of this position.

Sam's pov

I saw her lunge for his throat, I cheered her on but they didn't hear me. They seemed to be in their own world! He rolled on top of her; I decided to lend a hand. I ran forwards with every intention to kick him; but just as I was in reach a shield blocked them from me. I fought it with all my might but it was to strong!

The Great Spirit wolf appeared behind me and spoke these words into my mind. "My child, what is to be we cannot change; but we can change the way we respond to it. Bella is now a child of mine as she is part of Paul; I trust him with my new found daughter. But I will set your mind at ease... He will not, he cannot hurt her. I the Great Spirit will intervene young one; there is much wisdom you lack. But much you have gained, take heed in my words and fulfil your calling as Alpha diligently and your blessings will be many. But I must take leave now; follow in my paw prints, you've made me proud!"

"I will make you proud Great father of many!" I declared as I knelt. He nuzzled my neck and walked further into the woods; pausing to spare me a glance. Billy would have a fit when he found out that the Great Spirit had addressed me directly!

Quil's pov

I started feeling cold; I felt my blood taking the emergency exits from my body. I could already see the sacred land of my ancestors. It was beautiful; I willed the blood to hurry up and drain from my body already when I saw the Great Spirit wolf approach me. "Young son of mine! Your time here has not yet come, your time on the earth will rise and fall like the sun. Your sun is not yet midday go back to your family below!" He rested his paw on my head and let a tear fall down onto my face; suddenly the blood loss was irrelevant. I phased back and leapt onto my feet; I pulled up my shorts and ran forwards behind Sam. I saw and heard what the Great Spirit Wolf said to him and listen to it. Bella would be fine, that was all that mattered. My job as a protector was fulfilled.

Bella's pov

Paul kissed my shoulders; he made me feel so beautiful. STOP IT YOU WEAK NAIVE GIRL! I scolded myself, his mouth moved north towards my neck. I was still fighting but fighting is hard with a blinking big werewolf weighing you down, he licked the mark that would reside on my neck from this day forth (well it wasn't 'the' mark it was 'his' mark) I felt like a million dollars but best (worst) of all I felt like I had melted into gloop; I had the insane urge to giggle like a school girl. Boy did that tickle; "Paul..." I started. "Shh!" he cooed, his hot breath on my ear made me shiver. "You may not love me but your body does, I can tell!" he hissed in my ear. He kissed along my jaw line; "Paul, we are in a field with two other people" I pointed out. Although I couldn't form the words properly, he moaned (No! Not like that!) "Ugh! I suppose you're right "He grunted in irritation. I couldn't help but melt a little... Fighting him was exhausting! It would be easier to give in "Alright Lahote, you get one chance! I mean it when I say 'one'!" I gasped out. He answered with the most dazzling smile "I promise I won't disappoint" that smile turned into a dirty one "Ugh! MEN!" I grunted. He picked me up bridal style, but he never broke eye contact as he ran towards my house. Oh blow it, I'm just gunna say it. "You're right Paul. I do love you".

**AN:**

**Whatcha think? How's this for size? (I'll make it longer next time fingers crossed!) Pretty crazy huh? If you have any question's either review or PM me! Reviews mean so much! Thanks to those of you who spare the time to review or talk to me about what's going on and how you feel! Is this love for real? Will it last? ect. Who the hell knows? I sure don't.**

**Twilightglitter-01 **


	9. Get lost Sam

Chapter 10

Paul's pov

"Sleep my Bella; I'll be here when you wake up." I cooed to her as I opened the backdoor. I took her to her room and laid her down before heading down stairs to make a snack, all this drama made me hungry. Again. I took a plate with a sandwich up with me and settled next to Bella on the bed, she instantly turned and lay across my chest. Once I'd finished I set the plate under the bed and got comfy, holding her close to me; my wolf was practically purring and started humming happily when she sighed "Paul" contentedly, I gasped when she laid a little kiss on my cheek. Even in sleep she recognised me; it was a bit weird going from vase's thrown at you to kisses on your cheek in such sort time. But who's to say what is normal?

I felt guilty once again for all the stupid things I'd done. It was pretty crummy to just mark her without consent or telling her, but it was the only way! Sam would have kept us a part; not that I'd have let him. But it's a lot of effort to kill all those who get in your way, and I can only hope that one day she'll understand. I let myself drift to sleep knowing she was safe in my arms; and hoped that she would always be there. Safe in my arms.

_9 am_

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh!" I grunted patting the bedside table next to me trying to find my phone.

Is Bella okay? – Sam

Of course! – Me

Just checking – Sam

Well don't "Just check" She's fine with me! – Me

Don't get your boxers in a bunch! – Sam

I turned my phone off and rolled over looking for Bella. "Bella?" The bed felt cold and lonely without her "Kitchen!" she yelled. "Okay, I'm coming down!" I got up and stretched, I realised that I must have slipped my cut-offs off because here I was in my under wear. Either that or Bella's a perv.

I saw them on the floor and slid them on whilst walking out the room. I snuck down the stairs and saw Bella at the stove making enough food to feed an army. Or a Paul. I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my chin her shoulder "Ah! Don't do that to me!" she scorned at me, then she wacked me on the head with the spatula. "Hey!" I protested, rubbing the offended part. "Ha!" was her reply "Oh no, you unleashed the big bad wolf!" I laughed as she screamed and squirmed when I picked her up sideways and flung her onto the couch then tickling her stomach. When I finally let up she sighed and moved to sit on my lap; "I love you Paul" she whispered in my ear, and the biggest smile the world has ever seen exploded gloriously across my face. "I love you more!" I challenged she giggled "I love you most!" tut, tut. "You just stole that from tangled!" I laughed. "Right. So remind me _how_ you _know_ that?" she looked at me quizzically. Damn it! I've dug myself a hole here. If I say it was a lucky guess she'll know I'm lying but if I admit that I watched it with my niece she'll think I'm gay! "I don't think you're gay, I can testify to that and I think it's cute that you watched it with your niece!" She told me. Oh right; shared mind. How would I forget something like that?! "Who the hell knows? But the food isn't getting any warmer" she called as she got up, much to my dissatisfaction.

I sulked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Cheer up butter cup!" she cooed "Where did you hear that?" She showed me the memory of her mum saying it whenever she was sad. "Awwww that's cute butter cup!" I teased "Shut up" she moaned whacking me with the spatula again. I smiled, I liked Bella like this. She was cheery and funny but at the same time elegant with just the right amount of confidence. She laid two massive plates of food in front of me and one slightly smaller in front of her, it was a fry up! I love this girl! "Oh I know!" she chuckled. I finally couldn't bear the distance between us so pulled her plat between mine and settled her on my lap humming with contentment.

Knock. Knock. "Just ignore it" I told her shovelling food into my mouth "I'll be right back" she said getting up. As she got up her shirt rode up a bit; I mean not that I'm complaining but I saw the scars she bore from her run in with Jake. I growled standing back from the table shaking; "Whoa cool it!" she said placing her tiny delicate hand on my chest. I stopped instantly; it was like an alpha's command! Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone tapped impatiently "Go away!" I called "Paul! That's rude!" she scolded me "I can see I'll have to house train you" she tutted before heading towards the door. I sat back down and ate, "Sam? Can I help you?" she asked. I growled again. What's _he_ doing here! I stalked round to Bella and Sam. "Get lost Sam!" I spat "That's no way to speak to your alpha Paul!" he seethed "Well how's this? Good riddance!" I snarled slamming the door in his face. He pushed it back open; I hid Bella behind my back "Shut up Paul" she told me stepping forward holding out her hand. "Oh Bella! We wolves are hugging people!" he exclaimed pulling her into a hug. That was it! "Back off Uley she's mine!" I hissed stalking forward "seriously?" Bella huffed "Paul calm down! I think of her as a sister and any way I've imprinted on Emily." He shook his head still holding her. "I said hands off!" I shoved him away while grabbing Bella in _my_ arms where _she_ belonged.

I was knocked away from Bella "Ugh! Guy's? A little help please?" Bella whined we both looked at her; she was in the coat cupboard stuck in a box with a pile of coats on top of her. I glared when Sam went to help her and stalked forward getting to her first. "Sorry Bellsy!" I apologised. She rolled her eyes. "Sam are you two done trying to kill each other or would you like some food?" she asked nicely "Food." We both reply much to her amusement.

_? Pov_

"It's time!" I declared to the group around me "Isabella Marie Swan shall die!" I triumphed

Bella's pov

I made sure the guys were civil to each other, much to Pauls disdain.

_But Bella! – Paul _

Shut up! Or I'll starve you! – Bella

_You wouldn't! – Paul_

Oh I would – Bella

We conversed mentally while laughing at a story Sam was telling about stealing Jared's shorts once he phased so he had to hide behind a tree for 3 hours because there was a party at his house.

If you don't play nice then no more kisses for a week! – Bella

_You'll cave – Paul_

We shall see shan't we? – Bella

_Not worth the risk! – Paul_

Thought not! – Bella

"Right well as long as you're okay Bella I should get back to Emily" Sam bid us farewell and left leaving me and Paul alone once again. "Watch a movie?" I asked him "Hell yes!" he smiled taking my hand and dragging me to the sofa. We were half way through "mean girls" when I felt his eyes on me. "What?" I smiled at him "Do I have food in my teeth or something?" He laughed but shook his head. "Then what seems to be amusing you so greatly? And if the next words out of your mouth are 'your face' or 'your mum' then I will personally see that I go on a date with one of your pack brothers!" I snorted "You wouldn't!" he growled I just smiled in response. "Fine! You're just so happy it's infectious!" he told me I rolled my eyes and crawled up to him on the couch and sat on him. "You are incredibly comfy!" I remarked he just shook his head. Before I had notice time pass the movie was over and me and Paul were just looking into each other's eyes. "I love you" we both said at the same time. I laughed and looked down; he lifted my chin up with his thumb and said "If you said' no kissing for a week' as a punishment does that mean there is kissing?" he smirked "My life Paul! Way to ruin the moment!" I laughed "So is there?" I blushed and buried my head in his chest "To answer your question yes!" I rushed getting sort of embarrassed "Awwww Bella's all embarrassed!" cooed Paul I just snuggled nearer to him still hiding from is ruthless teasing's.

His arms wrapped around my back keeping my warm and comfortable "Ah, you never seize to annoy me!" I sighed "Oh ha ha!" Paul laughed. I suddenly turned serious when I remembered that in 2 nights my dad would be back and Paul would be gone. I mean I'd still see him but not before I go to bed or when I woke up he would be 30 minutes away in la push! "What are we going to do Paul?" I asked he seemed to be in thought consuming what I had just shared in my thoughts. Images of a cute cottage in the woods with a lake out back flashed in his mind. "Where is that?" I asked "La push. It's my house." He said still deep in thought. Finally he broke his trance "Move in with me?" he asked sweetly. "Oh hell yes" I exclaimed a genuine smile appearing on both our faces. I leaned forwards until our noses and foreheads were touching. He seemed to like where this was going as he made the final move sealing our lips together gently, I wound my arms round his neck as his appeared on my waist and back. He pulled back briefly to see if I was okay with this; my answering smile was astounding! A smile of his own appeared on his face as he leant back his kissing me a little firmer this time "Dude! Get off my step- daughter!" Phil yelled walking in with Renee trailing behind him. We reluctantly broke apart and shot daggers at my parents for interrupting our moment "Mom? Phil? What are you doing here?" I asked still glaring "Can't a mother come and see her daughter once in a while?" she questioned sounding irritated "Yes but I know you mom, now spit it out!" I seethed "Fine. Fine. I was wandering if you'd had enough of the rain? Because we're moving to Jacksonville baby!" "NO!" both me and Paul answered at the same time. "As it so happens rain is now my favourite weather and I'm happy here!" I yelled "Oh come on Bella pack your bags and do as your mother tells you!" shouted Phil "No-one talks to Bella like that!" growled Paul "I raised that child as my own practically who are you to tell me how to talk to my girl!" glared Phil. Paul stood up shaking "You what to know who I am? Huh? Well I'll tell you who I am. I AM PAUL STINKING LAHOTE!" he said winking at me "And I just so happen to be your 'girls' fiancé!" he finished. WHAT? Fiancé? Whoa!

_Don't worry Bella, just trying to get them to back off. – Paul_

It's okay! It's just the thought hadn't crossed my mind at all. - Bella

"Bella? Is this true? That your betrothed to _this_ piece of work?" Phil shot a murderous look at a smug Paul "Oh goodness! Please tell me it's not true!" screeched Renee pretending to faint into Phil's arms. Ah mom always the drama queen. "I would but then I'd be lying!" I said with fake cheer, playing along "We're out of here!" Phil yelled towing Renee to his car outside.

Once they were gone me and Paul burst out laughing. "Now THAT was entertaining" said Jake walking in the back door. JAKE! Oh no! Jake. He is right there! I heard Paul growling but by then I'd passed out.

**AN:**

**Please tell me what you think, by the way I'm hoping to increase the size of the chapter each chapter at a time! Thanks for reading! Check out wanderinginmoonlight's "Circumvention" It is truly amazing (Thumbs up)**

**Twilightglitter-01**


	10. Yeah, I believe you

Chapter 11

"Jake! No! Please don't!" I cried helplessly, we were back in the woods. The same woods where I almost got raped.

"Shh! I know you love me..." he whispered in my ear; in that moment all I could think of was Paul. All I wanted was Paul, but all I could feel was Jake.

"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh shut up! No one asked you for your opinion!" He sighed.

"NO JAKE!"

I blinked and I was back in Pauls arms, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I got rid of Jake" Paul comforted me as I looked around making sure he wasn't here.

"I was so scared!" I wailed, burrowing my face into his chest and breathing in the essence of Paul. I felt the tears pouring freely, and to be honest I had no clue how to stop them. I was hysterical!

"Shh!" He cooed.

"That's what Jake said in the dream!" I was getting more hysterical by the minute.

"What can I do?" he desperately wanted to make me better. I managed to get a hold on the tears after a few moments hearing how distressed they were making Paul, I was thankful because I felt as if I would die! I was so drained by it all.

"I'm going to kill Jacob!" snarled Paul "For such blasphemy! Angles shouldn't cry!" he finished. At the mention of Jake's name I ran for the bathroom and unloaded the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Paul shadowed my every movement, holding my hair back as I puked again. And again.

"Is this normal?" He asked sounding extremely alarmed.

"I have no idea!" I threw my hands in the air; thankfully it seemed I had nothing left too puke.

"What did he come here for?" I whispered, not wanting to know.

"He said he wanted to say sorry... I beat his sorry backside until Sam alpha ordered me to stop beating people up" I laughed when I realised, every time one of the pack came near me they got beaten up, or in Sam's case had doors slammed in their face.

"What's funny?" He murmured sitting next to me on the bathroom floor.

"You." I giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked playfully, giving my shoulder a little nudge.

"Yep."

"Oh, is that how it is huh?" He stood up purposefully.

"Yeah" I laughed crossing my arms across my chest.

"Tut. Tut, Isabella." Uh, oh. I know that tone of voice...

He swooped my up in his arms and carried me to my bed, and plonked me down.

"Would you like to tell me what's so funny about me?" He cocked an eyebrow as he spoke. Now I could have and would have said yes but I had a feeling I would enjoy whatever he had planned.

"Hmmm, let me think about that... No!"

A dangerous smile appeared on his face, he moved right to the end of the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked his smile growing.

"YES!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. You asked for it!"

"Asked for-"But before I could finish that he had pounced me and started tickling me ruthlessly. By the time I could hardly breathe and thought I might pee, he stopped.

"Still of the same mind?"

"Hell yes!" I said, but before he could resume tickling me I tickled him. I started tickling his neck, and he fell over crying with laughter before I let up and declared "Tickle fight!"

Alice's pov

"We are beginning our decent, please put on your safety belt." The captain's voice rang through the cabin.

"We're almost there darlin'." Jasper whispered in his southern accent.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. Shame the shop's there aren't as good as in New York.

Paul's pov

Once me and Bella had declared truce, we both looked into each other's eyes. Leaning in ever so slightly, but just as our lips were about to make contact...

"I'm hungry" she moaned getting up, laughing at the shock on my face.

"That's _my_ line!" I complained, we both laughed as she took me by the hand and dragged me to the kitchen to make some food.

As she was preparing the food I notice that she hadn't got any meat out...

"Yes, I'm making a meat free dish, and you will love it!"

Ah, how did I keep forgetting the whole mindreading stuff?

"Well you'll never get me to eat a meal without meat in!" I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest.

_1 hour later_

She made mashed potatoes with crispy cheese on top; and baked beans on the side.

"This look's sooo good!" I took a breath threw my nose, taking in the smell, making my mouth water as she slid a massive plate of food towards me. She threw a fork at me, and of course I caught it with ease.

"I love you sooo much right now!" I exclaimed before shovelling food into my mouth.

"Ah, cupboard love..." She sighed; she came and sat on my lap as she ate from her small plate. Once we were both done she got up to do the dishes.

"No dishes for you! You cooked!" I told her shoving her back into the seat, I went and washed up but she insisted on drying the dishes.

"So... When are you moving in?" I asked hoping it was soon.

"How about now?" She asked. I thought I might actually die from the excitement. My wolf couldn't wait to see her in _my_ house, and wake up with her in _my_ bed.

"Like, rightnow today?" I was silently wishing she'd say yes.

"I don't see why not... Besides, you might need someone to look after you." She laughed

"I am perfectly capable!" I assured her.

"Yeah... I believe you."

"Gah!"

"Ha"

"Fine I will prove it." I said taking her by the hand. I towed her out to my car, and drove her to my house after locking up. When we got there she ran straight for the lake, throwing off her shoes and rolling up her trouser's so they didn't get wet. She dipped her toes in, then her feet, and then ran in till she was knee deep.

"Aren't you cold?" I called. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she walked towards me. She took my hand and began to pull me somewhere, putting her hand over my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence" I could hear the shrug in her voice. Whatever she was doing I had a feeling I didn't want to know. Then my feet where suddenly met with something cold and wet, she took her hand off of my eyes and laughed at my horrified expression when I realised she had dragged me into the lake.

"Hey!" I grimaced.

"Think fast"

"What?"

My face was suddenly met with ice water... Oh no she didn't! (Cue sassy finger snaps here.)

"Payback" I smiled as I dunked her completely in the water.

"HEY!" She screamed as she resurfaced, yet another mischievous grin appeared as she ran forwards and gave me a big hug.

"Payback"

"You call that pay back?" I laughed, she disappeared under the water.

"Bella?" I asked getting worried, it wasn't until she came up behind me and shoved me in that I realised what she was doing. Splash.

"Aw! Seriously? I am soggy!" I whined.

"So am I! That would be my point" she giggled as she jumped on top using me as a boat to float across the lake.

"I think I like it here." She mused, "I think I like this more though" she said shoving my head back under.

Once my head was back up I started laughing.

"I'm being bullied!" I mocked over dramatically.

"Oh hush your mush!" she laughed back.

After a few minutes we got out, I noticed that Bella was a little blue in the lip.

"Aw, come here!" I beckoned her; I wrapped my arms around her keeping her nice and toasty.

"We should go in" I picked her up in my arms and carried her through to the bathroom and ran her a hot bath, and put a shirt of mine in there for her to change into along with a pair of my boxers and left her to it.

I got into some dry sweats and made some snacks. When she came out in my clothes, I had to remind myself to breath. She looked good. Good with a capital G. Screw that, good in capitals exclamation mark!

"I see what you mean; this place is relatively clean for a guy's house." She mumbled coming up to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"What's all this?" She yawned, motioning to the popcorn and snacks.

"I figured we could watch a movie..." I replied.

"Sounds good." She yawned again. I brought the snacks through and set them on the coffee table and sat down, she laid her head in my lap as I pressed play on the remote for the movie.

The next sound I heard was a light sleepy sneeze before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

"Good night Bella" I whispered to her already sleeping form. I carried her to my room and laid her down before carefully climbing in.

I was happy, and right now so was she.

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, tell me what you think!**

**Twilightglitter-01**


	11. You kissed me

Chapter 12

Bella's pov

I woke momentarily confused as to where I was until I felt the warm arm around me waist. I rolled over to face Paul, I smiled. We really didn't get off on the right foot, but he is the single best thing that ever happened to me. He looked so peaceful, I don't think I or anyone else had ever seen him so mellow. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled in his sleep. I moved to the corners of his mouth, his grip on me tightened. I finally gave him a little peck on the lips, his eyes fluttered open resting on me.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I ruffled his hair.

"You kissed me" the smile on his face was so big it was infectious, and I was sure to anyone who was watching it would have been nauseating to see.

"I did."

"You love me."

"I sure do"

"You're mine"

"No question of that here!" I laughed. His smile grew impossibly bigger. He reluctantly got up and dragged me with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Candy mountain."

"Now for the real answer?"

"My hiding place."

"I see..."

"Trust me you'll love it!" I nodded as he towed me past the lake and in the direction of the woods. About 3 minutes he came to a halt putting his arm in front to stop me. I looked down; it went straight to the sea.

"This it?" I asked while admiring the view.

"Nope!" He picked me up by the shoulders and dangled me of the edge.

"You scared?" He asked trying his best to look scary. To me he just looked like a big teddy bear, or teddy wolf in this case. I looked down nonchalantly.

"No" I shrugged.

"How about now?" He dropped me.

I pretended to yawn as he caught me with ease.

"Your hiding place?" I reminded him. He lowered me down (still dangling off the cliff) suddenly my feet were hit with ground. There was a tiny ledge; I hadn't noticed it at all.

"Get on your knees" he commanded. I did as I was told; he pulled up some dangling ivy to reveal the entrance to a cave. I crawled in, with Paul following.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I saw the fairy lights at the top, he had a nice rug in one corner. A nice leather chair and a mini fridge.

"How did you get the electricity?"

"Batteries, lots of batteries" He smiled.

"You like it?" He seemed sort of nervous.

"LOVE it!"

We both stood up and went toward the rug and chair. Paul sat on the chair and I sat on Paul.

"So who do you hang out with in here?" I asked, when it came to Paul I was always morbidly curious.

"You."

"Really? No one else?"

"Never" He smiled.

"So this is like... our place?" I adjusted myself so I could look at him

"Yeah." I smiled at him; I leaned towards him my eyes locked with his. I could see all the love and emotion swimming under the surface. I pressed our lips together, with every second I felt warmth seeping into me.

Ring. Ring. Ring. I ignored my phone, gripping his hair. Ring. Ring. Ring. I pulled back reluctantly and opened the phone.

"Somebody better be dying!" I threatened

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."

"Bella! Snap out of it!"

"Find him." I stood up completely forgetting Paul and running to the opening of the cave. Looking around I saw the only way I could get by myself was down. I jumped, I could hear Paul shouting my name, but all the sounds were muted. I had this strange pull east, I had to follow it. It just wasn't an option not to.

I hit the water, the air was forcefully extracted from my lungs as a massive wave tumbled over my head; pushing me down.

The water had somehow managed to trap me; I looked for a way out and found none.

"Edward!" I called, letting out the last of my air supply and replacing it with water. I clasped my hand over my mouth; no matter how much I struggled it seemed like a dark hand had grasped hold of my ankle and was dragging me down deeper and deeper. Deeper into the blissful darkness that promised numbness...

Alice's pov

We had just landed in Port angles so I called Bella. Recently I had trouble reading her future; it was constantly blurry and changing. There was a blind spot, and I wanted to see that she was okay. Even if Edward didn't care for her the rest of us did, I thought she might be surprised by drop in. We figured we'd take her back to New York City with us; I thought she would like that. I phoned Bella.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer, I tried again.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Somebody better be dying!" She threatened.

"Bella?" She was panting like she'd run a marathon.

"Alice?" She sounded confused.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone."

"Bella! Snap out of it!"

The line cut off. I let myself slip into a vision, Bella in Italy with Edward... She gets killed.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Pixie?" Jasper eyed me, clearly confused.

"He's- Bella! Die! Blood! Dead!" I was struggling to keep my thoughts coherent even with all the extra sorting space. Jasper growled taking a defensive crouch.

"Who? Pixie, who is hurting our B!" Jasper hissed.

"Edward!" I dropped to my knee, only to be sucked into another vision.

Bella at the edge of a cliff, she jumps... I wait for her to resurface, but she doesn't.

"Forget Edward! She is drowning!"

Me and Jasper traced her sent to the Quileute border.

"SAM!" I yelled loud enough that humans all over the rez would have heard.

He appeared warily.

"What now Bloodsucker?"

"Bella is drowning!"

"I'll find her"

I stood at the border and awaited his return.

**AN:**

**I was really tired when I wrote this so excuse any mistakes. If you are crazy confused PM me or post a review about it. Thanks for reading!**

**Twilightglitter-01**


	12. A new era

Chapter 13

"Bella! WAKE UP! BELLA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" the noise was irrelevant, I started to make a check list of things not working.

Can I breathe?

-No

Can I move?

-No

Can I speak?

-Negative

Can I think?

-You're doing it right now you idiot!

_You know breathing is essential for living-_

**I gathered-**

_It's sort of bad news that you can't seeing as you and Paul were...-_

**Shoot! You're right! Damn you Edward!-**

_Charlie sheen seems to think dying is for armatures... Do you consider yourself to be armature?-_

**What kind of question is that?-**

_We fix ourselves with our brains!-_

**Well mine seems to be defective!-**

_Sucks to be you!-_

**Gee thanks, you know you could help me make my brain work you know?-**

_Stressy!_

I felt one large lug full of air enter my body, but not by my doing. My heart was force to thump, as I began to regain control of my body.

_Looks like some cares about you..._

**Shut up!**

_You could try breathing for yourself, just a guess but the person giving you CPR is probably out of breath._

I took a deep breath in, and boy did it burn! I opened my eyes, to see a frantic Paul going crazy trying to keep me alive.

"Paul?" I groaned.

"BELLA!" He picked me up in his warm arms, hugging me.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!" He sounded like a mother telling off a lost child.

"Paul! I love you!" I breathed.

"You didn't though, you jumped off a cliff to go after someone else!" He cried.

"I'm so sorry!" I wept

"I love YOU! I don't love him!"

"I love you too!" Paul kissed me like never before, I could feel all his love for me, every single second it grew.

"Bella!" Sam called from the edge of the beach.

"Do you mind!" I yelled at him, then sealing my lips back to Pauls.

"Alice is here, she said you were drowning." He called.

"I was now get lost!"

Paul finally grunted and pulled back to yell at Sam.

"Clear off!"

"Fine, fine!" Sam grunted walking away.

Sam's pov

I walked back to Pixie face leech and told her to get gone.

"What do you mean she's fine!" She screeched lunging at me, her friend with the blonde hair had to hold her back.

"I mean, Paul saved her and she couldn't care less about that freak Cullen boy!" I repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"I want to see her!" She hissed.

"PAUL! GET YOUR BACKSIDE OVER HERE, BRING BELLA!" I commanded. I shouted so loud, that they would have heard me from the beach.

They showed up a few moments later hand in hand, looking ready to kill.

"What now!" they growled in union. I pointed to 'Pixie' and walked away, dealing with leeches always made me moody...

Bella's pov

I saw Alice, everything inside of me screamed 'he's gone, he's gone' but I fought it. The love I had for Paul somehow beat the part of me that craved a cooler harder pair of arms into submission .

"Leave." I told Alice, turning my back to her and returning to Paul's arms.

I heard her sobs as Jasper towed her away, but I didn't look back. I needed to move on from them, and this felt like the closure necessary. Here and now I promised myself that I would NEVER shed another tear for Edward Cullen and his family, I have Paul now and he is all I will or ever need.

I knew I would come out of this stronger and healthier for it.

"We need to go to Charlie's and pack up..." I smiled at him, this was the dawn of a new era for me along side Paul, and I couldn't wait.

**AN:**

**I know this is ridiculously short, but I really wanted to get a bit out there. Happy reading!**

**As usual if you have a question, you know what to do.**

**Twilightglitter-01**


	13. Do i have food stuck in my teeth?

Chapter 14

"What?" I giggled shaking my head at Paul, who was just sat down staring at my face with a smile.

"Do I have food in my teeth?" He rolled his eyes but didn't answer. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, placing a delicate hand on his face.

"What?" I murmured again. I smiled yet again, Paul was practically purring.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Come on Paul!" I whined, doing my best chocolate eyes and pouting a little.

"Your beautiful." He stated. I rolled my eyes, he _would _think that. He's been hard wired to.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

As usual when we argue it ends with a kiss.

Paul was slow and gentle, kind and caring. Well for me at least. Anyone else, he couldn't care less.

As usual the ever present spark between us ignited, lighting what I saw as an eternal flame within me. He shifted me round so that I was straddling him, his hands falling to my hips. He pulled away briefly for air, but started to kiss my neck, my shoulders as I just smiled at him. This is what I wanted, what I needed. Just him, just for him I would suffer unendurable pains, for him and him alone, I would travel the world by foot in a day, and for him I would tackle telling Charlie I was moving in with my boyfriend. Gulp.

Leaning my fore head against his, I began to think.

"Paul, we still have 4 boxes to go." I reminded him.

"I think I could make you forget about that..." He smirked.

"Do your worst!" I challenged, but before he could respond, Charlie walked in.

"Hey kiddo! Oh..." He sent an accusing glare at Paul.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie frowned.

"A week, you missed a week dad." I shook my head and got up heading to my room with Paul following behind me.

"Paul, a word with you?" Charlie asked. Paul checked with me if it was okay, I nodded and followed him.

"In private." Charlie added.

"Sorry sir, no can do!"

"I left you with her because she hated you and I knew she wasn't likely to..." He trailed.

"With all due respect sir, you left an 18 year old girl alone with a 21 year old guy in a house for a week. What exactly did you expect?" Score 1 for me and Paul!

"Yeah, dad what _did_ you expect?" I asked him.

"I expected you to throw books at him not... Gah!" Charlie threw his hands in the air.

"Bye Dad!"

"What?

"I'm moving in with Paul, bye dad."

"NO! I FORBID IT!" Charlie raged, turning a shade of purple.

"I'm 18 you can't forbid me to do anything!" I argued. Charlie grabbed hold of my wrist, only now did I notice how cold and hard it was.

"OUCH!" I shouted as his grip tightened. For the first time I saw him how he really was, White as a ghost, freezing cold, stone hard and gleaming red eyes. Gulp.

I screamed as I felt my wrist snap, (What is it with me and the supernatural?) Paul pushed him away, forcing him to release me. Charlie ran at me, Paul grabbed him in a choke hold and dragged him outside. I really needed to add Sam to my speed dial...

I searched my room and found Paul's phone discarded on my bed, I phoned Sam.

"CHARILE IS A VAMPIRE AND HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I yelled down the phone line.

"I'm on my way..." Sam sighed. He was probably bored of me and all the horror's that happens when ever he's near me.

I ran outside to find Paul had phased just under the cover of the forest, and was battling Charlie. I just stood there not knowing what to do, just wanting to curl up in a ball with Paul right now.

The black wolf I knew to be Sam emerged from the side lines, helping Paul with Charlie whereas a sandy coloured wolf crouched protectively in front of me.

"Well today has been... _eventful." _I said to no one particular.

The wolf in front of me grunted in agreement.

I reached out and stroked the fur of the sandy wolf, just because I could. Paul stopped fighting and growled at him. Or me, not really sure which.

"Oh, hush your mush!" I scolded him.

Him and the sandy wolf swapped places. The sandy wolf fighting and Paul was being petted by me. Paul purred with each movement of my hand, and started rolling around when I got to behind his ear, ha! I found his ticklish spot! We had both forgotten about the battle until suddenly Charlie pounced me, Paul had him of in seconds though.

I just wasn't reacting as I should. I should be terrified, but I'm not. I should be grieving the loss of my father, but I'm not. I should be running away, but I'm moving closer.

"Wait! I have a message to pass on!" Charlie yelled. Every one stopped.

"Alice Cullen bit me, and gave me a message to give to Bella. She said, 'you're next' her husband Jasper told me that she was joining the family and no one could stop it."

I fell to my knees, not even listening to the following metallic tearing noises or the smell of burning.

"I won't let her get to you." Paul spoke in my mind.

_I won't let her hurt you Paul! – Bella_

Well guess what she's not hurting you either! – Paul

Bella? Why are you in the pack mind? – Sam

Me and Paul have a mind link – Bella

Okay, that is freaky – Seth

Me and Seth have to go – Sam

That's fine, the leech is dead – Paul

Paul phased back behind a tree, and appeared teasingly shirtless. Boy was he beautiful, one of go's master peices.

"YOU ARE MINE ISABELLA SWAN! WE HAVE PROVED THIS ALREADY!" Paul raged, snapping the tree next to him.

"Paul, do you think I WANT to join their little cult? Do you think I want to be turned into a bloodsucker? I AM YOUR'S, AND YOU ARE MINE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WILL NEVER WANT THIS! I WANT YOU!" I screamed at him. If he was in wolf form I'd bet he'd have his tail between his legs right now. I ran up to him and wrapped my legs around his waist, putting my arms around his neck.

"Show me. Show me that I'm yours and no one else's." I whispered in his ear.

"I'll do my best... But not here." Yeah, I agree. The place where my father is burning to ashes may NOT be the best place...

**AN:**

**Hi reader's! Bye reader's!**

**Twilightglitter-01**


	14. Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?

Chapter 15

Bella's pov

I didn't care where he was taking us, all I could think was 'HE IS MINE!' I felt some sort of guilt. This must have been what he felt when he met me, I don't know what I'd do if he rejected me...

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Paul asked, looking deeply into my eyes as if he could find the answer there.

"Of course! I love you with all my heart; and you are mine! I want you to REALLY be mine..." I told him.

He laid me down on his Bed, still looking me in the eye.

"Are you sure, you're sure?" He asked again, seeming nervous. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

"YES ALREADY!" I huffed.

"Okay!" he whispered, taking a deep breath. He put his hands either side of my head, hovering above me, before lowing himself a little so that I wasn't bearing all his weight. He leaned down kissing my lips softly and sweetly for a second before moving on to my neck and working his way around my shoulders, agonisingly slowly then travelling back to my lips. I melted into his arms, letting him take charge.

He rolled on to his side bringing me with him; he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our kiss slowly building and getting more heated.

He suddenly froze and pulled away. I practically whimpered at the loss. He got up and paced in front of our bed.

"I'm sorry! I just... I just can't!" He was freaking out big time. A few tears fell from my eyes, I always knew it was too good to be true.

"I mean, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this but now that it's here... I just can't!" He stressed.

"Paul? Don't you want me?" I whispered in a meek voice.

"WHAT? OF COURSE I WANT YOU!" He yelled.

"THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" I yelled back.

"I want to do this properly!" He quietened his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I kept shouting.

"I MEAN WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He yelled again, getting down on one knee.

"YES I WILL!" I yelled again.

"Y-you will?" He whispered.

I only just realized what we had just done. We had gotten engaged.

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything better to do." I groaned. I had been brought up to fear the big white dress, to cross the road for jewellery stores with engagement rings in them and to squirm at the thought of a proposal. Way to kill the moment Bella...

"Oh, I'm honoured..." He scoffed.

"I hate weddings, I don't want to have one, suck it up!" I sneered.

"Well that makes two of us, but we're crazy enough to get married anyway!" He cheered. He leapt up on the bed and encased me in his arms.

"We're going to get married. You're going to be my bride. You're going to have my babies!" He cooed in my ear.

"Damn straight!" I sighed contentedly, looking forward to the after the event, the night that would change everything...

**AN:**

**Shortest chapter ever! For that I am sorry but I really wanted to get this out of the way!**


	15. What have I done!

Bella's pov

"OH MY LIFE! I'm going to get married; I'm going to have kids! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I screamed at the sky.

"Cold feet?" SHOOT! Paul's here!

"No... no... No!" I lied.

"Come here babe!" He beckoned me.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Do I even have to answer that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Paul!"

"Do you want me forever?"

"Duh!"

"Remember that when people ask what under wear you're wearing for the special night!" He laughed with a wink.

"Ugh!"

"Paul? Are we really doing this?"

"Yes, we are. In 5 month's 2 weeks and 5 day's you will officially be the most beautiful bride ever to make the..." -"Walk of shame?" I interrupted.

"The isle, Bella, get your mind out the gutter girl!" He scolded. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Bella? You okay?"

"Mmmm."

"Bella, I know you! What are you worried about?"

"What panties' _am_ I gonna wear?"

"That WOULD be what's bothering you!" Paul chuckled.

"I want a baby." I rushed out.

"Well, we're getting married, I guess a few years down the line..."

"I want one straight away."

"Uh... Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE! IT'S MY BODY!"

"Okay!" he gulped.

"People are gonna think we had a shotgun wedding..." Paul stressed.

"To hell with what people think! I want your babies!"

"Well, that's not something you hear every day!"

"Paul!"

"Bella!"

"Please?" I did a little pouty face.

"Fine!" He sighed.

"I'm gonna be a mommy! You're gonna be a daddy!" I sang "We're gonna have a baby!"

"Enough woman! Make me a sandwich!" Paul joked.

"Okay, Mr. Lahote!" I wriggled my bum, as I walked back from the lake outside our house. I sighed, I like the sound of that. _Our_ house.

I brought him a sandwich on a plate. I almost felt like I was auditioning for the part of 'Mrs. Lahote' I thought I did well...

"Nicely done, soon-to-be Mrs." He nodded, I did a curtsy before sitting on his lap as he ate.

"When are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Today?"

"! Today?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"We could just elope!"

"Yeah, but that would ruin the fun!"

"Grrr! Fine, but you're telling them!"

"Oh, but you were so enthusiastic five minutes ago!"

"Hmph!" So that's what this is... A test. He wants to know if I'm really going through with this, if I'm reliable.

"I'll start making the invitations." I announced. I got up.

"No! Sit back down! I want you with me!" Paul whined. I bent over to get a pen, when suddenly I was planted firmly on his lap.

"Paul! I need to get up!"

"But you're so beautiful, I want you right here where I can admire you!"

"Admire me from a distance!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

He sealed his lips to mine, hungrily, giving me all his attention. His hands slipped from my waist to my hips, my legs moved so that I straddled him. I pulled away, just as he was getting into it.

"Aw! Come on!" He moaned, pulling me back.

"All this was open to you, just last night!"

"Don't be mean!"

"Bitchy Bella is out!" I laughed.

He went to kiss me again; I turned so he got my cheek.

"Oh, come on! That's just hurtful!" He pouted.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped up. I had A LOT of work to do, and it wasn't doing its self!

I had to figure out a venue, dress, flowers, food, and panties'! And some other stiff that I can't remember...

_5 hour's later_

"Oh, Bella?" Paul called.

"Yeah?"

"Sam invited us over to his for a double date barbecue!"

"Cool, when?"

"Right now, grab your coat!"

"Fine!"

We walked over to Sam and Emily's hand in hand; we were both glowing with happiness. It would be nice to see Emily, I've heard a lot about her, but never met her... I brought a cherry pie I'd made with us, as a thanks.

"Paul!" Sam called as he ran towards us. From what I'd heard, Sam and Paul had been best bezzies before I came along. Since then Paul's been hostile to any male who approaches me, so... Yeah...

"Bella!" Sam went to hug me but stopped himself.

"Air hug?" I suggested. We both leaned forward, without actually hugging each other, Paul was happy.

"Bella, this is Emily!" Sam introduced me, to a pretty lady with black hair, and russet skin. She fully turned to face me, the I saw the 3 scar's marring her once beautiful face.

"Hi! I'm Bella! Nice to meet you!" I greeted, holding out my hand. She rolled her eyes ad gave me a big hug.

"She's a hugger!" Laughed Sam, to my surprise Paul laughed too! I didn't think he'd be okay with this...

"Well, let's go make awkward small talk!" Emily smiled, leading us all into their back garden.

"Shall we go prepare some snacks?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Guy's get to work! The barbeque need's tending to!" Emily instructed them.

We made, nachos and potato salad and a few other things. The meat was just being served when we brought the snacks through, so we all sat down and ate.

"So... We have some news for you!" Emily squealed.

"So do we!" I joined in.

"I'm pregnant!" Emily smiled and clapped excitedly.

"We're getting married!" Me and Paul told them.

We all looked at each other with huge smiles, and congratulations.

"Thank you for tonight Emily, but I really need to get the bride-to-be to bed!" Paul told them. We walked back together in silence, more like he walked and carried me.


	16. Gone

Chapter 17

"Bella, I've got patrol, you gonna be okay for a few hours?" Paul called from down stairs.

"I'll be fine!"

I rolled over in the bed to look at the clock. 2:15. Great! Just what I need! I can't get to sleep without Paul, so I'm gonna be up for a while...

I decided to bake, baking was easy, and with Paul always being hungry... It couldn't hurt.

I got some music playing, and started dancing around the kitchen in my night gown.

"Nice dress..." NO! I KNOW THAT VOICE! I picked up a knife from the side and turned to face him.

"GET. OUT. NOW!"

"Bella, we need to talk. I'm really sorry!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AD TELL ME YOUR SORRY JACOB BLACK!" He stepped towards me; I pointed the knife at him.

"Bella; put the knife down..." He said in a soothing voice.

"NO!" I ran at him, knife at the ready. I cringed at the sight before me, when I took a step back. The knife was pointing out of Jake's arm, crimson red blood flowing freely from the wound. Jake stared, long and hard at it, tremors started rocking through his body.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled, tearing the knife out of his arm and running at me. Shoot. I didn't run. I stood frozen to the spot, by the immense feeling of doom. I wanted to scream but my mouth wasn't working, I wanted to stab him again, but somehow I didn't think that would go down to well...

"Mind your language!" I reprimanded him, in a meek voice. He grabbed my shoulders with shaking hands, he started to shake me.

"What do you think you're doing? YOU ARE CRAZY!" He spat.

"Oh yeah? WEL YOU'RE A LUNITIC! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"AND YOU STABBED ME!"

He released me.

"I'm not fond of another man's left over's you know!" He seethed taking a step back.

"I AM NO MAN'S LEFT OVER'S! HOW DARE YOU!" I slapped him round the face. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that..." He smiled sickly, taking a step towards me again.

"PAUL!" I screamed.

Emily's pov

Sam and Paul had patrol tonight, I really wasn't in the mood to be on my own. I headed over to Bella and Paul's house. I realised when I got there, it was NO time for visitors, and that it was the early hours of the morning, but I could hear Bella moving around, so I walked in the back door.

I suddenly saw Bella stab Jake in the arm. I ducked around the corner panting. OH MY GOODNESS!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jake yelled, I peeked round the corner to see what he was doing. He stalked towards her ad started shaking her. What I wouldn't give to have Sam here right now!

"Mind your language!" She reprimanded him, in a meek voice.

"What do you think you're doing? YOU ARE CRAZY!" He spat.

"Oh yeah? WEL YOU'RE A LUNITIC! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"AND YOU STABBED ME!"

He released her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not fond of another man's left over's you know!" He seethed taking a step back.

"I AM NO MAN'S LEFT OVER'S! HOW DARE YOU!" She slapped him round the face. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that..." He smiled sickly, taking a step towards her again.

"PAUL!" She screamed.

I screamed seeing him throw her into the wall, then clamped my hands over my mouth. When I looked up, Jacob was staring at me with an amused smile.

"_Gotcha!"_ He whispered, targeting me.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" I screamed, begging my lucky star's that he would hear. Jake grabbed me by the back of my shirt and flung me into a corner, boxing me in. I screamed again, but Jake just clamped his hand over my mouth. Panic over whelmed me, I protectively shielded my stomach with my hands.

I saw Bella sneaking up behind Jake, and tried not to look at her in the hope Jake wouldn't see her. She jumped on his back and put her hands over his eyes. He stumbled around drunkenly, bashing into table's and stuff. I leapt up with every intention to run for my life, but I knew I couldn't leave Bella to deal with this alone.

I grabbed the landline and called Sam's phone, but it went straight to answer phone.

"SAMMY! PLEASE HELP US! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE! T-TH-THE BABY!" I screamed after the tone. Suddenly the phone was torn from the wall. I looked to the side to see Jake growling next to me.

"W-Where's B-Bella?" I stuttered.

He shrugged his shoulders. I looked around, and saw her passed out in the middle of a broken coffee table. Ouch.

"Jake! You need to get your wolf in control! Sam w-

"Sam isn't here!" Jake interrupted. He lifted me into his arm's, then picked up Bella and headed out the door with us.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" I screeched.

"I'm not telling you!" He laughed.

"Sam! SAVE ME!" I screamed into the woods.

"BE QUIET!" Jake whisper yelled.

He shoved me and Bella in the back of his car, and drove off. Gulp. Sam would never know where to look.

Paul's pov

Me and Sam finished Patrol, and headed over to his place, laughing and joking together.

We walked in the door, but couldn't hear Emily in the house.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, looking a little stressed.

I saw a note on the fridge and went to investigate.

-Don't worry Sam; I'm at Bella's. Sorry if I worried you!-

I read it out to him, he relaxed and we both walked back to me ad Bella's place. On the way there we picked up Jake's scent. Shoot! We both broke into a sprint, as soon as we reached the house, the scent of Jacob increased, it lingered, letting us know he'd been here recently.

I went to look in the living room, I all but screamed at what I saw. Blood. Blood everywhere. It was Jacob's, but I found a huge patch of Bella's blood on the broken coffee table. Double shoot!

"Paul! THEIR GONE!" Sam yelled running down the stairs.

"LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted. Sam came running in and gasped.

We ran all around the house, checking the closets and under the bed's encase we missed them.

But reality soon dawned on us. Their gone...

**AN:**

**LOL! Just to keep you on your toes! Tell me what you think, the more review's the longer the chapter...**


	17. 911

apter 18

Emily's pov

I felt a little kick I my tummy and smile sadly. 3 months we'd been gone. Jacob had treated me nice enough, even with respect. But Bella... I don't even want to know what he's been doing behind closed doors. Sometimes I wonder if this is it, if we'll be here forever. If I'll die here. I clutched my stomach protectively; I don't think I could bear it if the... If the w-worst were to happen...

Bella's pov

"Well don't you look pretty?" Jake cooed; eyeing me in whatever skimpy sheer lace monstrosity he'd dressed me in this time.

I remain blank, indifferent. This was my coping strategy, pretend he isn't here, and pretend this isn't happening. His fingers traced the long scars marring my stomach.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath chilling me to the bone. Why didn't I care about what he'd dressed me in? Because I knew it wouldn't stay on for long.

"Mine." He growled.

Paul's pov

Once again the 'not-an-imprint' bond tugged at me, unleashing an unendurable burning and tearing sensation throughout my body. I'd not stopped looking, neither had Sam. We'd been in the woods running together for all 12 week's 4 days and 9 hours they'd been gone, just hoping, praying that we'd stumble across them by chance.

Bella's pov

I laid here just waiting, waiting for this to be over, for him to be finished. At this rate, I'd fall asleep with him 'up to stuff' or not. This was the 69th time. It was getting old. I opened my eyes and looked down at my belly. I was starting to show, only 6 months to go...

"I'll let you get some rest... sweat heart." Jacob cooed once again, kissing my fore head and pulling on some pants.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked abruptly. He froze with his back to me.

"Ever heard of physical imprinting?"

"I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" He started shaking a little, he turned to face me.

"I'm gonna let that slide since you have a lot of hormones at the moment. Don't play with fire Bella, you'll get burned." He warned.

"What you gonna do to me? Rape me again? Kill me? At this point that would be a sweet release! You've already ruined my life! What more could you possibly take from me?!" I hissed at him. He shook his head and walked away.

"Calm down before you harm the baby." And with that he left, locking the door behind him.

I settled down, pulling a cover over my naked body, and drifted off to sleep.

-_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

_I kissed Paul with all I had, wrapping my body around his, when suddenly something was in the way. I looked down to see what it was. A baby bump. Gulp. _

_I looked up and Paul was gone, so was the preacher. In his place was Jacob, placing his hand on my swollen stomach and smiling hauntingly. _

_"You look beautiful Bella."-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, waking up temporarily disorientated and sweaty in the dark room.

"Bella?" I heard a hushed whisper from outside the door.

"Yeah?" I replied in a whisper. This was NOT Jake, I think it was Emily.

"Can I come in?" I knew what she really meant was, was it safe to come in.

"Yeah, all clear."

I heard a bolt turn as the door swung open. She cried as she saw me.

"Bella! Are you okay? Please tell me he hasn't... Forced you?"

I didn't answer, remaining void of any emotion.

"Oh my life he has!"

I gave her a knowing look, wanting her to drop the subject. I noticed that she had a glimmer of sweat on her forehead.

"Are you okay? He hasn't..." I knew she got the gist of what I was saying.

"No, no. I'm just a little..." She finished her sentence by unloading yesterday's dinner onto the floor.

I shoved on one of the more... Decent items Jacob had bought, and got up to help her. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! You should be the one crying! It's my entire fault!" She sobbed.

I lifted her head to face me.

"Don't you ever say that! We are in this together, okay? It wasn't yours or anyone else's fault exept..." But before I could say his name, he appeared at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He growled.

I shoved Emily behind my back, she had precious cargo on board, and I'd protect it with my life.

"She's sick! I was looking after her!" I told him, trying to calm him. He made a move towards her; I shadowed him, blocking his path.

"Get out of the damn way!" He groaned.

"Jacob! Leave her alone! It was my fault, I called her up. I told her how to unlock the door; she wanted to make sure I was okay!" I lied, wanting to save her from him.

"Just think! There are other things we could be _doing_" I reminded him.

"Emily, don't do it again, leave now!" Jacob allowed. She gave me an uncertain look; I nodded telling her it was okay.

Emily's pov

I fled down the stairs, but felt guilty for leaving Bella to deal with that. But we both knew that I had to think of the baby as well as myself. I wished once again that Sam was here.

**AN:**

**Just so you know, yes Bella is pregnant (by Jake) No Paul and Sam have no idea where they are and this chapter (minus the AN) is 911 words long, ironically. **


	18. Trying it on

Bella's pov

Yet another month had passed. I'd seemed to have lost track of the time, days flew by, weeks flew by, but they meant nothing. Time was irrelevant, just one infinite moment of misery. I refused to make eye contact with Jacob. Childish as it may seem, there was little else I could do. I could talk to Paul through our shared mind, but I refused to. It would only hurt him more to know he couldn't help me. Sometimes I wondered if he'd reject me if he knew about the baby, or if he'd given up on finding me.

-Paul.

_BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?_

I cut off the connection, although the baby seemed to do a happy dance, as if it could hear Paul's voice.

"Bella, I know... I know we didn't get off to the best start here, but, p-please? Give me a chance? I love you!" Jake seemed so vulnerable, so young as he pleaded. Evidence suggested otherwise. I remained blank, I would not let him know he was getting to me.

"Please?" He sounded like he might cry. Good, it ought to be his turn.

"you know I'll look after you, not like Paul, leaving you un-protected."He growled.

I scoffed, if this was his version of protection, I do NOT intend on getting on his bad side.

"I LOVE YOU TEN TIMES MORE THAN PAUL EVER WILL!" He yelled, clearly outraged.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I DESPISE YOU!" I screamed, sitting up to face him.

"Well I say you will!" He growled again, moving to sit between my legs.

"WELL I SAY I WILL NOT!" I screeched.

The covers flew off as he reached No.168 of his 'loving up'

-I love you Paul

_Bella!_

I cut it off again, realizing he would see Jake on top of me.

I zoned out, letting myself drift away...

Emily's pov

I trod lightly, the carpet absorbing my footfalls as I crept up the stairs. Adrenaline pumping through my system, I was on red alert I got to the top and looked left and right. To my right was Bella's room, to my left was clearly Jake's, I slowly entered not daring to flick on the light. I came across his bed, thankfully I spotted something shiny between his pillows, I picked it up. A phone! I all but sprinted, quietly as I could back down stairs. I sat in the far corner of my little paddock as I like to think of it. I sat down, facing the wall and dialed the number I knew so well.

"Hello?" Sam's glorious voice came through.

"Sam! Shhh! It's me, Emily! I think I know where we are!"

"EMILY! OH MY! Are you okay! How's the baby? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"Ozette lake I think we're in swan bay!"

"On my w-

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jacob ran at me, I heard Bella frantically trying to open the door.

"SAM! OMG I THINK HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed down the phone.

"JACOB! IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER I WILL CASTRATE AND TORTURE YOU!" Sam shouted so loud down the line there was no way Jake didn't hear it. I ran up the stairs dogging him by millimeters. I made for Bella's room, unlocked the door and ran in. Somehow I'd kept hold of the phone, I clutched it to my ear.

"I made it to Bella's room! HURRY!"

Bella's face lit up when she saw the phone, she gladly shut me in the closet guarding it from Jake so I could continue talking to the boys, Paul was now frantic.

"Is Bella is the closet with you?" Paul fired at me.

"No, she's guarding it from Jake!"

"WHAT? GET HER IN THERE!" Paul screamed.

"It's okay! Jake won't hurt her because she's P-" I stopped, did I tell them?

"She's what?"

"PREGNANT!" I cried, tear flowing freely. I heard growling, fierce and strong, then Paul was gone and Sam was on the line.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Sam asked slowly, as if trying to control his rage.

"No. I'm fine, it's Bella!"

Bella's pov

"MOVE!" Jake hissed at me.

"NEVER!"

"Bella! You are trying my patience!"

"And you are trying it on!"

"Do you want them to find us?" He genuinely seemed under the impression that I was enjoying myself here!

"HELL YES! I'VE BEEN PRAYING DAY AND NIGHT FOR THIS DAY TO COME, EMILY'S ALREADY TOLD THEM WHERE WE ARE!" I triumphed. Jacob started to shake, he stalked forward, shoving me up against the door of the closet.

"Wanna play rough? Fine then, just fine..."

He carried me out of my room straight across the hall to his and threw me on the bed. He stripped his shirt off, taking longer than usual, letting my fear grow. I wasn't ready! I hadn't had the time to become vacant!

He gave me a knowing look as the shirt fell to the ground.

Frantic tears streamed down my face, once he was completely starkers, he stalked forward. He sat on the end of the bed (at least he'd forgot about Emily)

"You're gonna enjoy this!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

He moved forward, I moved backwards. We continued this pattern until I reached the head board.

Slowly piece by piece he undressed me, unashamedly staring at me, he kept eye contact as he began, and boy was he rough. White pain filled my body.

"The baby!" I gasped, hoping he'd regulate himself. The torture went on.

**AN:**

**What's going to happen? Will the stress be to much for Emily and the baby? Will Bella keep Jacob distracted long enough for rescue to arrive?**

**Reveiw! The more reviews the quicker I update!**


	19. Bloody hearts, and broken starts

Emily's pov

I knew Sam couldn't do it. I knew he wouldn't do it. I knew he wouldn't hang up, he wouldn't want to leave me on my own, but he needed to phase.

"Sam, I love you, be safe!" A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of hanging up.

"No, no no! stay on the lin-"

Beep. I ended the call, however I was tempted to call an 085005 number to run up a huge bill on Jake's phone.

I stayed in the cupboard, huddled in a ball. I was scared now, Sam's voice wasn't there to reassure me, and I couldn't hear Bella anymore. What if... What if he... He wouldn't... I was starting to get REALLY scared, what if he'd killed her? I listened for a while, I heard nothing. If fact, the silence was deafening. I slowly creaked the door open, adrenaline blaring, I slowly tiptoed out of Bella's room, desperate to try and help her as best I could. Then I herd it, he was attacking her again! I was shocked to say the least, horrified would be a better word. I ran down stairs and searched frantically for anything, as if a police officer would just appear if I looked hard enough. I found a trap door. Curiosity got the better of me, I creaked it open to reveal a stair case. I stepped cautiously not knowing what to expect. As I got to the bottom and came round the corner, I saw a door. I ran to it, it was unlocked, I opened it. It lead out! I ran out and found woods, I had this gut feeling that the boys' were near, and hoped my scent would lead them.

I think it was about 10 minutes later I heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. I knew what I had to do. I had to survive. I ran up the basement steps and locked the trap door and went back outside. I felt terrible! I was leaving her stranded and alone to be hurt, but I knew, if I helped the boy's get here, it would all be okay. I HAD to survive this, I had a baby (not that she didn't, but mine is wanted) and I had to get help for both of us, even if that meant leaving her for a while.

I moved as far away from the house as I could, I ran for the woods, I didn't dare call for Sam, Jacob would hear. But I hid myself in the cover of the trees. After about half an hour later, I heard a rapid thudding of feet in the distance.

"Sam?" I whisper yelled.

I soon saw a great black wolf emerge from the bushes. He ran to me and phased back. We didn't care he had no shorts on, he was here. And so was I.

"WHERE'S BELLA?" Paul stressed, quietly thank heavens.

"She's in the house, I came to see if I could help you find us." I told him, not looking away from Sam.

"YOU LEFT HER!" This time he wasn't so quiet. But nothing seemed to happen, I hoped and prayed for Bella's sake that Jake didn't hear.

"Show me the way!" Paul demanded. I wanted to be selfish, I wanted to refuse and go home. But this was BELLA.

I ran towards the house hand in hand with Sam, Paul hot on our trail. I took him to the basement door and told him, up the steps, through the trapdoor, up the next flight of steps and turn left. Sam phased and crouched down so I could get on his back. He was desperate to get me away from the danger.

Paul's pov

I ran up the steps and unlocked the trap door, I ran up the next flight of stairs and turned left as instructed. The moment I entered the room Jake stopped and looked at me horrified. I growled at the sight before me, I started shaking uncontrollably it took seconds before I phased Pouncing at him and tearing him away from a passed out Bella. She was covered in blood, barely breathing, her heart beat seemed uneven. So did the second heart beat. My anger ignited when I saw that _he_ was inside of her, _he_ was growing in her. I felt sick!

Bella's pov

Have I passed out? Died maybe? Because Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I felt warm arms carrying me, as the forest seemed to fly over our heads. I didn't care really, who was carrying me, where I was. As long as Jacob wasn't there, I was cool. I felt sleep calling, I ran towards it, needing a break from reality.

Paul's pov

It was weird, her being asleep in my arms. I could see her dreams, I smiled as my face came into view. She seemed to be clinging to me, asking me to 'kill _him_!' I smiled wider. Already done! It seemed to me that I had some control in this dream, like it was a dream shared.

_"Bella! He's dead, we need to go home now!" I pleaded desperately._

_"No, no! You don't understand! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed._

_She took a step back, I took a step forwards. She looked at me in terror, as I seemed to look more and more like Jake..._

_"BELLA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN HE EVER DID!" I yelled. She clasped her had round her mouth, as she stumbled backwards. I seemed to grow taller, fouler, bigger. It got to the point that she was a tiny speck in the distance._

_"I AM NOT HIM!" I yelled, I battled her dream, shrinking myself dow to normal size, and back into me._

_"You should never be afraid of me!" I whispered, walking over to her._

_"NO!"_

She woke with a start in my arms.

-Paul

_I'm right here._

-NO! I'm not ready!

_It's going to be fine!_

-NO!

Glimpses of sick smiles, and evil eyes flooded into her mind.

_Bella... I'm not him._

-I-I, uh! NO!

She passed out again. This time, I stayed out of her dream, though it pained me to see her scared and lonely.

**SO, all is NOT well! Review for quick updates!**


End file.
